Retaliation
Introduction Retaliation is a growing community of English speaking members who want nothing but fun out of the game. We were founded May 21, 2009, and have not stopped growing since then. Even though the Guild is only a little over a week old, we have a decent number of high level players who do well when it comes to helping lower leveled players. We are all determined and dedicated to the growth of not only our guild, but of each other as well. As we continue to grow and prosper, we are bound to accumulate not only strength and power, but friendships and loyalties that will far surpass our guild in value and essence. A bit of History The idea of Retaliation was thought up by myself and a good friend, Allissiya, but it wasn't actually created until sometime later by myself and another good friend, Master-mini. We created it because we were tired of giving huge amounts of experience to a guild that did nothing to help their members, we were tired of being stuck in guilds that had r******d noobs for leaders that thought the world was all about them because of their high levels, and most of all, we were tired of all the a******s in the guilds now days. Our Goals Retaliation was created to fix those problems. Members are invited and their rank is restricted to On Trial for a few days until the guild knows that they're not an asshole. Once we're sure of that, we promote them to Mascot, or the next rank up. If they do not meet the requirements of not being a retard, they are immediately banned. This guild is literally a retaliation against all the dumb asses of Dofus. Our overall goal is to match and surpass all the big guilds such as Heaven Knights, Knights Who Say Nii, and the old Lust guild in power, numbers, and overall awesomeness. We are determined to help our members hit that triple digit mark with dungeon runs, hunts, and whatever else you can think of. The Forum! Retaliation now has a new forum! Members can now converse and show off in more ways than ever! Along with new ways to interact with our new friends, the guild forum allows the officers of Retaliation to post announcements such as up coming events and competitions. It's ranking system matches the ranking system in-game and allows players to show off how much they've helped the guild progress. Guests are welcomed to visit our website by clicking here! Hope to see you there! Ranks and Rights! Unlike a lot of the guilds in the Dofus community, we don't base our ranks entirely on experience given to the guild. It is hard to base a rank on other things that would be fair to everyone, so it is considered when someone is given a new rank. The Officers of Retaliation has always believed that loyalty is of far more value then experience, and thus is what we base our ranks on as well as participation in events and guild hunts. Rights, however, are given as they are needed and as the officers of Retaliation see fit. We don't see many of the rights as useful, so we don't really bother with them. People to look for One thing you should know about Hiden is that she is actually a guy. No, she's not gay, and no she won't marry you; no matter how rich you are. Happy-Go-Lucky, influential, and open minded are words that would best fit her. She is generally very generous to people if they prove themselves trust worthy. She believes that everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, no matter what level they are, and is willing to offer that chance to everyone. Helping her guildmates level is one of her many Dofus goals, and she will achieve this goal. Joining Retaliation is a guild not for super high levels that want to show off their strength, and if you're one of these people, sorry. Go away. All we require is that you be level 40 or higher and possess basic knowledge of... well... not being a tard. If you can play the game as if it's a game, then we'll welcome you with open arms. Or if you're as passionate about an a** free guild as we are, we might just be able to help. If you'd like to join the Retaliation, send Hiden-seek a message in-game or visit our website, retaliate.forumotion.net Join Retaliation, where the REAL fun begins.